Breean Zuckerman
Breean Zuckerman is a Junior (Grade 11) at Clearwater High School and a recurring character in the third season. Unlike her brother, she isn't afraid to show her incredible IQ and intelligence. She is known to be a know-it-all and very stuck up about her abilities. She thinks very highly of herself and sees herself as above everyone else, which makes her very disliked and a loner. She is the current president of Clearwater High. She is portrayed by Ariel Winter. Character History Season 3 In Girl On Fire, she is walking with her brother in the hall and they come across Wyatt's secret boyfriend, Keith. Wyatt introduces him to Breean as his friend. Keith says that he wants to go over notes with Wyatt and Breean takes the hint that he meant she should leave, so she goes. In You Know I'm No Good, she hears that Wyatt is gay from his ex-boyfriend and is shocked, asking if their mom and dad know. When Wyatt tells her they don't, she sarcastically says they will be thrilled and tells him he's going against god's word. They continue to fight over the issue in the hallway. In Same Love, after her brother is outed on the news by Candace, she confronts him in the hallway and tells him that when their parents find out, he'll go to so much therapy, he won't ever come home. Candace intervenes and tells her how messed up she is, but Breean doesn't want to hear it and calls her a "fag enabler." Candace insults her and the crowd that has formed cheers against Breean. Not knowing what to do, she storms off. Season 4 In Ain't No Rest For the Wicked (2), Breean approaches Alicia at the school dance and tells her she thinks she's super brave for coming to the dance after everything came out about her previous rape. Alicia is very annoyed by this, just wanting to forget it ever happened. Alicia scoffs at her and walks away, and Breean is confused by what she did wrong. In Mad World, Breean is at a church youth group and is very annoyed when Brittany comes in, seeing her as a slutty sinner. After Breean shuts down Levi who makes negative comments about her, Breean says that of course Brittany would swear in church. She then calls her a whore, causing Brittany to leave. In Dream Catcher, Breean is a part of Julia's anti-abortion protest and when Keith tells them that everyone hates them for doing it, Breean says if she's hated for spreading the truth, so be it. She also tells Candace that her insults don't matter to her when Candace makes fun of her hair. In Ultraviolence, Breean passes Moon in the hallway and calls her a baby killer, since everyone still thinks it was her who had the abortion. Season 5 In Feeling Myself, Brittany, Ethan, and Danielle are in the girl's bathroom when Breean walks in and is disgusted to see a boy in there. Danielle kicks her out and tells her they're trying to plan a political movement. In Arms Around a Memory, after Wendy fights against Clearwater High's abstinence only teaching style in health class, Breean approaches her and tells her she is very disappointed in her, saying she thought Wendy knew sex was only for conception and birth control is no different than abortion. Wendy calls her a lunatic, and Breean tells her that she won't think that when she's in hell and Breean is watching from heaven. Breean then leaves and Wendy is disgusted with her. Season 6 Season 7 Appearances Trivia *She is the current Clearwater High school president, a role which she was handed after Danielle Hooper and Ethan Webber both were removed from the position. **She previously was the Sophomore class president. Quotes *"I’ll take that as move along, freshman." (First Line) *"Whatever, fag enabler." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Juniors Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8